You're My Wonderland
by baekmochiii
Summary: You're like a shooting stars, day dream, cotton candy, and you're my fantasy. Chanbaek. Oneshoot.


**Wonderland**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Romance**

 **T**

 **Yaoi**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _You're like a Shooting star, Day dream_

 _Cotton candy, you're my Fantasy_

 **...**

Natal sudah dekat dan aku sedang menghias pohon natal dengan lampu warna-warni bersama sahabatku, Park Chanyeol. Lelaki yang sudah menemaniku selama lima tahun ini. Natal ini adalah natal kelima ku bersama Chanyeol.

Lagu _All I Want For Christmas_ mengalun dari speaker Chanyeol. Aku bersenandung ria sambil memasangkan bintang di pucuk pohon natal yang tinggi. Karena tubuhku tidak sampai, Chanyeol mengangkat pinggang ku untuk sampai pada pucuk pohon natal. Pipi ku memerah karena sikap manis Chanyeol dan, oh, senyumannya yang mematikan membuatku makin merona.

Chanyeol yang melihat ku merona langsung mengecup pipi ku cepat dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya menghias pohon natal. Sedangkan aku ke dapur untuk membuatkan cokelat panas untuk ku dan Chanyeol.

Lagu _All I Want For Christmas_ berganti dengan lagu Wonderland yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi Jessica Jung.

" Aku jadi ingin ke Wonderland. "

Kataku bercanda sambil menaruh mug berisi cokelat panas di meja dan menyandarkan kepala ku di dada Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

" Baiklah. Kita akan ke Wonderland. "

Chanyeol selalu seperti ini. Mengabulkan semua permintaan aneh ku dan suka membuatku merona karena tingkahnya ini.

Ya, kami hanya sahabat dan tidak lebih. Chanyeol suka sekali memperlakukan ku seperti ini dan membuatku menjadi mencintainya. Memang aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri. Salahkan Chanyeol yang membuatku seperti ini. Dan kadang aku berfikir, apa Chanyeol menyukaiku juga?

" Hey, jangan melamun, _baby_... "

Kata Chanyeol yang menyadarkan lamunanku dan sukses membuat wajahku berwarna merah sampai ke telinga. Panggilan sayangnya kepadaku yang selalu membuatku merona dan jantungku berdebar-debar tak karuan. Aku membenamkan wajahku di dada nya dan menyesap harum parfum Chanyeol dalam-dalam. Harum Chanyeol sangat menyenangkan dan membuatku tenang.

.

.

Aku melingkarkan lenganku ke pinggang Baekhyun dan menariknya ke pelukanku. Sesekali aku menyesap harum _cotton candy_ dari Baekhyun yang memabukkan. Aku sangat menyukai harum Baekhyun yang manis dan membuatku ingin mencium Baekhyun dengan gemas.

Baekhyun akan merona jika aku menggodanya dan aku sangat suka melihatnya seperti itu. Aku akan mengecup pipi nya yang gembul itu dengan gemas dan diakhiri dengan Baekhyun yang mencubit pinggangku pelan lalu wajahnya akan semakin memerah. Aku yang melihat itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena sudah berhasil membuat Baekhyun malu. Oh, Baekhyun-ku yang menggemaskan.

Baekhyun itu sangat suka hal-hal berbau feminine. Dia senang sekali jika aku memberikan bola kristal. Siapapun yang beruntung memiliki Baekhyun, pasti akan senang sekali karena memiliki kekasih yang menggemaskan seperti Baekhyun. Aku pun berharap bahwa orang yang beruntung itu adalah aku.

.

.

Aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Tetapi mana mungkin Chanyeol menyukai laki-laki karena Chanyeol dulunya mempunyai kekasih perempuan. Aku harus menguburkan perasaan ku dalam-dalam daripada aku semakin jatuh ke Chanyeol dan hancur saat aku melihat Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih.

" Chanyeol, apa kau sudah mendapatkan hadiah untukku? "

" Sudah, "

" Hadiah apa yang kau beli? "

" Kalau aku memberitahu mu sekarang itu tidak seru. Bersabarlah sedikit, Baek. "

" Hihihi, benar juga ya, "

Aku tersenyum dan memperlihatkan eye-smile ku. Chanyeol menggigit pipi ku pelan dan aku merona lagi dan lagi karena perlakuannya yang sangat manis itu.

" Yak! Kau pikir pipi ku ini _marshmellow_! "

" Hahaha, habisnya kau menggemaskan, Baek. Pipi mu ini kan memang seperti _marshmellow_. Aku ingin sekali memakan pipi mu ini, "

" Tidak boleh! Yeollie tidak boleh memakan pipi ku! Nanti kalau pipi ku habis dimakan Yeollie, aku jadi tidak imut lagi, "

Kataku malah membuat Chanyeol mencium lama pipi ku dan pipi ku tidak berhenti memerah karenanya.

.

.

Malam natal telah tiba. Aku dan Chanyeol di ruang tamu sedang memakan kue jahe buatan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang handal dalam membuat kue jahe dan itu adalah makanan favoritku disaat natal. Aku senang sekali suasana natal dan ditemani oleh Chanyeol yang membuat natalku menjadi lebih menyenangkan.

Tukar kado pun dimulai. Aku dan Chanyeol sudah menukarkan kado kami dan peraturannya adalah tidak boleh dibuka dahulu. Kami harus membuka kado masing-masing di lain tempat. Aku memilih membuka kado dari Chanyeol di dapur dan Chanyeol membuka kado dari ku di kamar.

Aku membuka kado dari Chanyeol dengan tangan gemetar. Entah kenapa aku gugup sekali. Aku membuka kado itu dengan cepat karena penasaran apa isi kado itu. Aku terkejut melihat hadiah dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol memberiku bola kristal yang sangat mewah dan ada surat saat aku membuka tutup kotak kado itu. Aku membuka surat itu dan tersenyum saat melihat namaku tertulis di pojok atas dengan hiasan berbentuk hati di samping namaku.

Setelah aku membaca seluruh isi surat itu, tanpaku sadari air mataku jatuh perlahan-lahan.

.

.

Aku membuka kado dari Baekhyun di kamar. Aku tersenyum melihat kado dari Baekhyun. Sebuah _miniature Yoda_ dari film _Star Wars_. Baekhyun juga menyelipkan kartu ucapan yang bertuliskan " _Merry Christmas, Yeollie! Aku memberikan miniature Yoda karena kau mirip dengan tokoh itu. Hihihi. Maafkan aku hanya memberikan mu itu saja. Sekali lagi, merry christmas Yoda-ku! Saranghae! , "_

' _Apakah Baekhyun sudah membaca surat ku? Kenapa aku jadi sangat gugup?_ _What is this sweet feeling? '_

.

" Yeollie! "

Baekhyun menangis sambil membawa surat dari Chanyeol dan berlari ke arah kamar.

" Baekhyun-ah "

Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang bingung kenapa Baekhyun menangis langsung memeluk Baekhyun erat dan mengecupi kepala Baekhyun.

" Ada apa, hm? Mengapa kau menangis, baby? "

" Aku menangis bahagia, Chanyeol. Ku kira kau tidak mencintai ku. Ku kira cintaku akan bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti di drama-drama itu hiks "

Jawab Baekhyun dengan sesenggukan. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu pun terkekeh pelan.

" Aku mencintai mu, Chanyeol. Sangat mencintai mu, "

" Aku lebih mencintai mu, sayang. Cup, cup jangan menangis lagi, _baby,_ "

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dan menghapus air mata Baekhyun dengan pelan. Wajah Baekhyun memerah dan itu terlihat lucu di mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah basah Baekhyun dan dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir merah ceri itu. Chanyeol melumat pelan bibir Baekhyun agar membuat Baekhyun tenang. Baekhyun pun mulai membalas ciuman Chanyeol dan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol. Mereka tetap dalam posisi itu sampai lima menit. Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol tanda ia kehabisan nafas. Chanyeol melepas ciuman itu dengan lembut dan melihat betapa menggemaskan kekasih barunya ini. Bibir yang merah merekah, hidung dan pipi yang memerah membuat Chanyeol jatuh, jatuh, dan jatuh lagi kepada Baekhyun.

" _**You're like a shooting stars, day dream, cotton candy, and you're my fantasy**_ _, baby. I love you to the moon and back, Byun Baekhyun. "_

" _**Are you give me butterflies**_ _, Yeollie?_ _ **And shall I fly**_ _?_ _ **I've never felt this way before**_ _. Now, you're_ _ **my wonderland**_ _, Yoda. I love you more than you can imagine, Park Chanyeol. "_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Can you imagine**_

 _ **Sitting on a cloud in the purple sky**_

 _ **On days like that**_

 _ **In my own paradise**_

 _ **This isn't a dream but a perfect melody**_

 _ **Like a song I can sing**_

 _ **It's my kinda wonderland**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**


End file.
